Home
by xNik Nakx
Summary: Hermione is lonely even though she has Harry and Ron with her as they camp all over england. After much contemplation and remembering, she returns to the arms of her lover... HG/SB One-shot. Complete. R&R please!


_**Home**_

Hello! This is a oneshot that I have just written simply because I am sick of sitting here bored =D I haven't written much lately, apart from the ol' fic my friend and I are co-writting.

But enough about me - This is a songfic, using the song "Home" by Blake Shelton, that was also recorded by Micheal Buble and Westlife. It's slightly AU, but you'll soon see why, if you hadn't guessed already. =D PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love reviews =D I apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors....

Hermione is eighteen, staying with Harry and Ron in a remote forest while they search for Horcruxes, as the plot of DH goes. Sirius is in Grimmauld Place, still a wanted criminal, and the original DH timeline is a little skewed.

_

* * *

_

She sighed heavily, placing her bottle of butterbeer on the small table as she used her wand to wash the dinner dishes. Harry and Ron had vanished soon after clearing their plates, running outside quickly to pass a Quaffle and avoid cleaning duties. It was October 12th, and they'd been living in this shabby tent for a month now, unable to find anywhere to stay where they would be hidden. They had stayed in Grimmauld Place with Sirius over the summer, though the constant gaurd of Death Eaters outside the invisible house had them unnerved.

She liked the peace and quiet of the tent when the boys weren't in it, their rowdy and somewhat uncouth behaviour unnerved her at times, and she often reprimanded them on it. She sat now, watching the dishes washing themselves out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't help but feel empty, despite the large meal they'd just finished. It was the absense of someone that made her feel so irritated, so alone, so unloved. She craved his touch to be on her again, and her eyes misted over with the memories of his touch, how he lit a fire deep inside her when his calloused fingers ran along her unclothed skin, hitching her breath as they grazed her sensitive places.

_Another summer day  
Has come and gone away  
In Paris and Rome  
But I wanna go home  
Mmmmmmmm_

She sighed once more as she realised how much she missed their stolen moments, kisses and caresses in the shadows, secret looks and gazes without gaining the attention of anyone else. At the time they had taken advantage of their two clueless housemates, though at this moment she wished the three of them were back living with him. She wished for the moments, the touches, the intimacy. She wished for it all back. She'd known that her proper place in this war was beside Harry, though the man she had come to respect very highly had almost convinced her to remain behind like Ron wanted her to. Ron. Oh, how she knew that Ron was in love with her, though she had no idea how to let him down gently, without being blown back by that trademark Weasley temper. She had no idea how to tell anyone anything to do with this romance she suddenly had, because she'd never really been in that position before, the only thing she could liken it to was her breif and impersonal relationship with Viktor Krum, and that was a loose and unequal comparison.

Things would be complicated when she returned to him. She had no idea when they would return to a warm home that was stocked with food. Perhaps it would be over Christmas, perhaps after the war had ended and Voldemort had been killed once and for all. She hoped they would stay together, because even though she thought he only wanted her for sex, she felt so much more than that. There was some part of her, her heart, possibly, that believed she loved him, though her head knew that it was not wise to feel that way towards him. He was a playboy, a heartbreaker, a 'love em and leave em' type of guy. And she wanted someone who loved her and needed her, and she hoped that she could change him, to mould him into her perfect man.

_Maybe surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel all alone  
I wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

Pigwidgeon hooted in the fabricated rafters of the tent. Ron had insisted, ridiculously, that the tiny owl be bought along, incase there was a need for contact with the Order. She had told him, several times as he had attmepted to send letters to his family, that it was way too easy for an owl to be intercepted and consequently, for them to be discovered. Patronuses were a lot easier to send, and were quicker, and were virtually impossible to intercept, though they were dificult to cast over long distances, and if the Weasleys were under observation by the corrupt Ministry, a patronus would be overheard easily enough. She had thought many a time to write letters to him in her neat and tidy scrawl, messages written cryptically to avoid revealing anything of utmost importance if it was understanding. But nothing she ever wrote seemed to be enough, it never seemed to be personal enough for a man she was so initimate with. So instead of sending them she kept them hidden under her mattress, away from the intruding eyes of her two best friends.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you  
Each one a line or two  
"I'm fine baby, how are you?"  
I would send them but I know that it's just not enough  
My words were cold and flat  
And you deserve more than that_

She could hear her two best friends, the best friends she had been attached to for the last seven years, yelling and teasing eachother as they passed the bright red quaffle to eachother. They both often suggested taking their brooms out, but she had strictly told them that drawing attention to their unplottable camping spot was asking for them to be discovered by Death Eaters or Snatchers. She worried that one of them would be taken when they went out on food scavenging missions, or that they would be attacked by Dementors, and not return to the tent. If Harry or Ron were to be taken, she'd be heartbroken. The three of them worked tirelessly to figure out what the remaining Horcruxes were, and how to destroy the one that Sirius had helped them find at Grimmauld Place. Remus had been correct when he had proposed to join them on their trip, they were facing unimaginable magic, magic that was much beyond even her, and they had no idea what to do in order to get past it, and no way to contact the people that could help.

It was extremely lonely to know that they were three people alone, against a world of evil, unconnected to their support, and their families and friends.

_Another airplane  
Another sunny place  
I'm lucky I know  
But I wanna go home  
I've got to go home_

The hours passed quickly and darkness fell. The boys returned noisily, exhausted from their quaffle passing, and they began a rather rowdy game of Exploding Snap. She felt like yelling at them, but instead she just stalked over to her bunk and pulled out a book, applying a charm over her to block out the noise. She didn't read the book, "The Tales Of Beedle The Bard", that Dumbledore had gifted her in his will, she used it to look like she was deep in thought over why Dumbledore would have willed it to her. Her thoughts wouldn't have been able to allow her to concerntrate on deciphering the runes the book was written in, or allow her to find some sort of message or clue as to why she now had the ancient book. She summoned another butterbeer from the bench and opened it, letting the foamy liquid run over her tongue and down her throat. She loved butterbeer, and had always drunk it with him, while he had prefered to drink Firewhiskey, straight from the bottle, though he used a glass around her because she found drinking straight from the bottle repulsive and unhygenic. She had loved tasting the alcohol on his tongue when they kissed, but she hated drinking it herself.

_Let me go home  
I'm just too far from where you are  
I wanna come home_

Time passed slowly when she thought of him, his touch, his panting breaths mingling with hers as they came down from their lovers high. He had tried so hard to be romantic to her, but he tried to keep their relationship a secret all the same. He left blood red roses on her pillow on her bed when he left at the crack of dawn and she hadn't woken too. He'd left roses pressed inside her favourite books in the library of Grimmauld Place, and he'd send her romantic letters and notes with an owl, despite the fact that they were living in the same house. She had always assumed that he was wanting to show her how she should be treated by a man, but she had never assumed that he was actually completely sincere in his actions, that he really did love her like she thought she loved him. She'd never asked for his love, only his companionship as they sought out a solution to their lonliness together. She hadn't wanted to love him, yet she had been captured in his web and fell victim to his charm.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life  
It's like I just stepped outside  
When everything was going right  
And I know just why you could not  
Come along with me  
This was not your dream  
But you always believed in me_

Harry and Ron wished her goodnight as she headed out to the door of the tent, to sit in the doorway with a book and keep gaurd overnight. They took turns at gaurding the tent through the night, because they refused to give into the false security that the safeness of daylight gave them. Maybe they were just paranoid, but the three of them all knew that it was better to be safe than sorry, as the muggle saying goes. Nothing ever happened during their night watches, but they continued to do it because being somewhat spontaneous with his attacks is what Voldemort did best. The moon was at the three-quarter stage, and shone brightly, allowing her to see the runes in the book easily without the aid of her wand or a light. It was a cloudless night, rare for the autumn month of October, and she felt comforted by the brightly sparkling stars in the sky. Thanks to Astronomy, she knew the names of most of the constellations, but there was only one that she searched for night after night, and she felt safe, gaurded and secure to see that constellation above her, the stars that she thought were the brightest in the whole sky. The stars above gave her hope and motivation to survive, knowing that she had something special to live through the war for, someone to return to after the war had passed, and her parents to recover from their hiding place in Australia.

_Another winter day has come  
And gone away  
In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home  
Let me go home_

The last time they had seen each other had been over a month ago, and they'd said their intimate goodbyes under the cover of darkness, as their relationship had always been. One last time they'd made love, and whispered their sweet nothings as they basked in the glow of their coupling, both secretly wanting the night to never end, but the dawn and the departure had come all too quickly, and they'd kissed and made their promises one more time before parting, to bade each other fairwell as friends only a few hours later, the hurt and the lonliness from the split shining in their eyes as they gazed at one another. They'd promised only hours before that if anyone came between them and they got with someone else, who they loved, then they would accept it as fate and they would stop what they had between them. She'd known right then that there was no way that she was letting another man take his place in her heart, and she knew that she would return to him as soon as she could. She knew she had to. He'd been a broken man, plagued with memories and nightmares of his past, and she liked ot think that maybe she'd brought something good to him, a little light to his darkened days. She stood up, leaving her book on the ground. She knew what to do.

_And I'm surrounded by  
A million people I  
Still feel alone  
And I wanna go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know_

She pulled her coat tight around her to brace herself against the wind, and clutching her wand, she ran to where the wards ended so she could disapparate. She spun in a circle, feeling herself being squeezed through the small pipe of apparition. She landed on the top step, and flung herself through the always unlocked door. She tripped slightly on that dreadful troll leg umbrella stand, and regained her composure. She noticed as her eyes began to adjust the dark, that she wasn't alone in the hallway. He had been waiting, anticipating her arrival. She threw herself into his arms.

"Sirius.." she moaned softly as he picked her up bridal style and captured her lips with his in a quick kiss. He turned and headed for his bedroom, intending to make the most of the time he had alone in this house with the witch that haunted his dreams.

Just one more night......

_Let me go home  
I've had my run  
Baby, I'm done  
I'm coming back home  
Let me go home  
It will all be all right  
I'll be home tonight_


End file.
